helljefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ein unbeabsichtigter Verrat: Kapitel 3 - Freund und Feind
(ACHTUNG! Diese Reihe ist nicht mehr komplett kanonisch! Hier siehst du was kanonisch ist: Kanonische Zusammenfassung von "Ein unbeabsichtigter Verrat") Alpträume. Alpträume quälten ihn schon seit dem Krieg der die alte Welt im nuklearen Feuer untergingen ließ. Die Geschehnisse in diesen Träumen waren kein reines Produkt seines Kopfes, sondern schlimme Erlebnisse die er immer wieder in seinem Kopf durchleben musste. Tobias träumte immer öfter wieder den gleichen Alptraum: Eine gigantische NWF-Forschungsanlage, die Befehle der Soldaten lauteten alle Überlebenden der Katastrophe und alle unbekannten Subjekte zu eliminieren, Tote, Leichen, Geschosse, grüne Blitze, Sterbene und Verwundete. Diesen Horror erlebte er in diesen Träumen immer wieder. Er wachte wie jedesmal schweißgebadet auf und weinte, er dachte an Tower und Cooper, zwei von Helljes und seinen Kameraden. Er sah damals an ihren Leichen woran sie starben. Cooper wurde ins Bein geschossen und verblutete etwa 5 Zentimeter vor einem Medizinkit. Tower wurde von einem Parasiten getötet und als Wirt benutzt, nachdem er und Hellje ihn damals erschossen hatten konnte nur noch seine Erkennungsmarke ihn als Adrian Tower ausweisen. Als diese Erlebnisse... sie taten ihm weh... er hatte niemanden der ihm wirklich dabei helfen konnte das zu verarbeiten... seine Eltern waren tot. Er hatte zwar Hellje, seine Freunde und Familie, aber konnte er wirklich mit ihnen darüber reden? Er wusste es nicht. --- Sonea spazierte in ihr Zimmer und musste feststellen das ihr neues Haustier und Freundin namens Thekla, schon wieder alles mit Spinnenweben vollgespamt hatte, na klasse. "Thekla, wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt das du nicht mein Zimmer mit Spinnenweben vollspinnen sollst?", knurrte Sonea leicht genervt. Das Spinnenpony, so nannten alle im Ziegenschloss die Mutantin mittlerweile, krabbelte von der Decke und schmolle ganz mitgenommen: "Entschuldige", senkte Thekla den Kopf leicht. --- Shadow fuhr die Kinnlade hinnunter, als sie Destinys Zimmer im Krisstalschloss sah, es sah EXAKT so aus wie das was sie bei ihr und ihrem Vater zuhause hatte. "LOOOOOOOOOL, das Zimmer sieht so aus wie zuhause", war Shadow ziemlich erstaunt. "Das ich alle zwei Wochen den Wohnort wechsel heiß nicht das ich hier ein anderes Zimmer als zuhause bei Dad haben muss", lächelte Destiny. "Ja, das stimmt liebste Schwester, man die Innenarchiteckten musst du aber gefoltert haben", grinste Shadow in ihrer dämonischen Form etwas böse. "Ja, habe ich, das war für die anstrengend", grinse Destiny genauso und beide fingen an zu lachen. --- Als Jack in sein Zimmer kam dachte er nur: "Oh, Mist!" Sein ganzes Zimmer war VOLL, aber wirklich VOLL, mit Spinnenweben. "SONEEEAAAAA!!!!!!!", hallte es erboßt durch Ziegenschloss. Sonea hatte ein dickes, fettes Yoloface im Gesicht und hatte dir übelste Schadenfreude. "Gute Arbeit kleine", tätchelte Sonea den Kopf von Thekla. Sie war froh das mal das Zimmer ihres Bruders dran glauben musste. --- Die Cyber-Anführer traten auf den Balkon ihrer Schattenzitadelle, eher ein Palast als eine Zitadelle. Beide sahen auf etwa zehntausend ihrer Cyber. "Nach 4 Jahren am Ressourcenminimum haben wir endlich unsere Standards erfüllt, ja wir wissen alle das für andere Völker diese Lage eher ein Überschub an Ressourcen gewesen wäre. Die abspaltung von den Combine mag uns zwar diesen vierjährigen "Ressourcenmagel" verursacht haben, aber jetzt haben wir wieder die Stärke die unseren Combine-Verwandten würdig ist!", sprach einer der Cyber-Anführer zu dieser kleinen Armee. Ein... nennen wir mal "jubeln" fuhr durch die Reihen der Cyber. Was auch immer die Cyber vorhaben, irgendwer wird sterben... --- Sonea war in der Zitadelle der Combine. Shadow hatte sie zum Tee eingeladen. Eine nett eigentlich, aber warum ausgerechnet in einer Militärbasis? Na ja offenbar wollten Overlord und Familie ihr Zuhause noch geheimhalten. Sie spazierte durch dieses mächtige Gebäude und konnte nicht wiederstehn durch die ein oder andere Tür zu luken. Hinter der ersten standen zwei Combine die sich unterhielten: "Glaubst du man kann den anderen Völkern vertraun? Ich meine die die wir hier beschützen sollen." "Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken, ich glaube nicht das die uns verraten würden, sie würden mehr verlieren als gewinnen." "Ja, aber diese Vorfälle... erst das mit dem Psycho und Arriva und dann noch so ein durchgeknallter Android." "EINE Androidin, pah ehrlich unser Boss würde den Braten riechen, wenn es diesen gäbe." "Hast wohl recht." "Interessant, Combine haben wohl auch verschiedene Meinungen", stellte Sonea in ihren Gedanken fest. Hinter der zweiten waren drei Combine, ohne Helme. Zwei saßen jeweils auf einer Couch und der dritte an einem Tisch. "Hey Logan weißt du Anton ist?" Der Combine names Logan grinste: "Oh Logan ist okay... HAHAHA MUHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, okay ich hatte meinen Spaß, Anton sitzt da am Tisch." Sonea musste grinsen, Combine machten wohl untereinander auch mal Blödsinn. --- Als Sonea dann endlich den Weg zum "Teeraum" beendet hatte, aß Shadow genüsslich einen Gebäck Streifen nach dem anderen, in ihrer dämonischen Form. "Hallo, komm rein meine Liebe und sei mein Hauptgericht!", grinste die Schattenstute finster. Sonea sah sie nur ausdrucklos an. Shadow war nicht mal in einer Sekunde wieder in ihrer normalen Gestalt und lächelte: "Komm rein Sonea, möchtest du Kuchen?" Sonea war nur kurz bei der Schattenstute drin, frass den Kuchen weg und zischte so schnell wie möglich ab. Bloß weg! --- In einem der Gäste des Ziegenschlosses wurden grade 10 Liter Bier transportiert, nein es gab keinen Empfang oder sowas, nein auch keine Saufparty. Nun ja, eine Saufparty schon, aber nur mit zwei Gästen: Robert und den verkifften, aber liebenswürdigen, Schöpfer dieser bekloppten Welt namens Hellje. Während die beiden sauften wie behämmert ließ sich ein Freund Helljes zu ihnen führen. Overlord klopfte an die Tür des Gästeraums. Mit einer Bierdose im linken Huf öffnete Robert die Tür und begrüßte sogleich seinen Freund: "Hallo Tobi komm rein, n Bier?", grinste der Ziegenkönig Overlord an. "Nein, danke", winkte der alte Mensch ab. Ja, er war alt. Ungefähr so alt wie Hellje, sein bester Freund. Äußerlich war er keinen Tag älter geworden, innerlich war er... nun wie soll man das sagen? Nehmen wir mal das Wort "dahin". "Hellje ist da oder?", fragte Overlord in einem ruhigen Ton. "Jop der is da vorne und kifft Bier", trank Robert die Bierdose aus und holte sich mit Magie gleich die nächste. Der Combine-Anführer bewegte sich auf seinen besten Freund zu und hatte ihn Robert mal wieder mit Tobi angesprochen?! "Hellje", Overlord nahm seine Maske ab,"kann ich mit dir reden?" "Klar Kumpel, was dagegen wenn Robert dabei is?", grinste Hellje seinen Freund an. "Ist okay, hab nix dagegen", setzte sich der Mensch auf einen Stuhl. "Nun wo ist das Problem Kumpel?", nahm Hellje einen großen Schluck aus der Bierdose. "Ich... träume in letzter Zeit immer wieder von den Geschehnnissen in der NSF-Forschungsanlage damals, es tut weh. Ich durchlebe den gesammten Ablauf immer wieder von neuem. Du verstehst was ich mein oder?", sah Overlord Hellje sehr bedrückt an. "Ich verstehs", gab der alte Gott zurück,"ich denke manchmal an die Dinge die wir dort tun mussten", sank Hellje den Kopf. "Ja, danke das du mich verstehst", hätte Overlord seinen Freund am liebsten umarmt. Overlord erinnerte sich an das was geschah... --- Die Ospreys des Modells MV-22A flogen mit höchstmöglicher Geschwindigkeit über das Einsatzgebiet. Tobias konnte fast gar nichts sehn, ja er konnte aus der Luke sehn, aber die bot nicht viel Sichtfeld. Der Leutnant seiner Einheit stand an der Ausgangsluke und drehte sich zu seiner Einheit, er war ein Amerikaner, er konnte Deutsch dialektfrei und fließend sprechen und er war einer der wenigen neuen Offiziere der NWF, die nicht den Sieg um jeden Preis erringen wollten. Tobias und sein bester Freund, Nicolai, hatten wie der Rest ihrer Einheit Respekt vor diesem Mann, der nicht jünger war als sie selbst war. Tobi und seine Einheit wurden erst vor sehr kurzer Zeit zu den Hazard-Marine-Ops der NWF-Armee versetzt. Ihr Leutnant drehte sich zu ihnen und sah sie alle an: "Okay Marines, es geht los! Wir befinden uns auf direktem Wege zu der wichtigsten NWF-Forschungsbasis, ein riesiger Komplex!" "Ihr kennt alle die Befehle: Suchen, Sichern, Eliminieren!", seufzte der Leuntnant mit wenig Begeisterung. Diese verdammten hohen Tiere der NWF! Größenwahnsinnige Monster die meinten mit ihren Leuten umgehen zu können wie es ihnen beliebte! Es war verdammter Krieg und was tat die NWF? Genau sie schickte eine Aufräumtruppe zu der Einrichtung ihrer besten Wissenschaftler und was tut die da? Ne sie rettet niemanden sondern tötet alles! Die Ospreys kamen der Einrichtung immer näher als plötzlich aufgeregt und panisch im Funk geredet wurde, einer der Ospreys stürzte ab! "Heillige Scheiße, Goose 4 schmiert ab!", schrie der Pilot eines anderen Ospreys durch den Funk. Der Osprey von Tobias wurde auch getroffen und ein Ausrüstungsgegenstand flog dem jungen Mann ins Gesicht: "AH!" "Tobi! Tobi alles klar bei dir!? Scheiße er verliert das Bewusstsein!" Als Tobi werderaufwachte beugte sich das, mit einer Sturmhaube, maskierte Gesicht seines besten Freundes über ihn: "Tobi bist du okay? Hast ganz schön was an den Kopf gekriegt, wie viele Finger?", sein Freund hielt ihm drei Finger vor das Gesicht. Tobi zeigte seinem Freund den Mittelfinger und dieser lachte: "Ja, du bist okay!", half dieser Tobi hoch. Der Leuntnant von Tobi und Nicolai machte eine Armbewegung und der Trupp rückte vor. 4 Stunden später Tobi, Nicolai und ihr Leutnant waren nur noch zu dritt, die anderen waren gefallen oder von ihnen getrennt worden. Nicolai war seiner Schrotflinte entledigt worden und Tobi wurde verwundet als sie von einem Sicherheitsmann überwältigt wurden. (Ja so ungefähr kann man sich das vorstelln :3) 2 Stunden später Nicolai hatte sich die Schrotflinte eines gefallenen Kameraden angeeignet, Tobi war bis auf ein paar Wunden wieder in Ordnung und ihr Leuntnant hatte eine Blitzwaffe der Einrichtung gefunden. Tobi sah in einen Nebengang und sah eine Blutspur an deren Ende ein Marine stand, er sah verletzt aus. Es war Tower, einer seiner Kameraden. "Hey Tower are you okay buddy? I have a Medikit", ging Tobi auf die Gestalt zu. Tower konnte kein Deutsch. Die Gestalt drehte sich um und auf dem Kopf des Soldaten war ein Parasit der die Hände des Mannes in Klauen verwandelt hatte und die Kontrolle über den toten Tower übernommen hatte. Der Zombie bewegte sich auf Tobi zu: "Heilige Scheiße!" Tobis Leutnant schoss mit der Blitzwaffe auf den Zombie und zerfetzte ihn. Gelbes Blut und Fleischstücke spritzte in alle Richtungen. Tobi nahm Towers Erkennungsmarke vom Boden: "Adrian..." Adrian Tower war tot. 30 Minuten später Die drei machten sich auf den Weg zu einem Funkgerät das die Marines zurückgelassen hatten. Der dreimann Trupp wollte sich abholen lassen bevor diese Einrichtung in die Luft flog. Als sie auf das Dach des Gebäudes kamen sahen sie einen toten Marine vor dem Funkgerät liegen. Tobias rannte zu dem Gefallenen hin. Er drehte den Körper des Mannes zur Seite und sah in das Gesicht eines weiteren Kameraden Pvt. Cooper. Cooper hatte eine Schussverletzung am Bein, er ist nur ein paar Zentimeter vor einem Medikit verblutet... das hatte er nicht verdient. "Das waren diese verdammten Black-Ops des Geheimdienstes!", schnaubte der Leutnant vor Wut. Sie riefen einen der letzen Marine-Ospreys und verließen das Gebiet. Alles was sie dort taten wird sie bis zu ihrem Lebensende begleiten. --- Overlord hörte noch ein Geräusch bevor er aus seinen Erinnerungen erwachte: "Agaarrr". Er schrekte hoch und sah seinen pennenden Freund auf dem Stuhl direkt gegenüber. "Hellje", dachte er,"du hast mit mir diesen ganzen Scheiß überlebt... danke." Overlord verließ den Raum und ging nach Hause, er musste noch die neuen Einheiten inspizieren, aber das wollte er erst später tun. ENDE